Carpe Diem
by Calendulam
Summary: They are supposed to be at Santana's graduation party, not in the back of Kurt's Navigator in an empty parking lot.


They are supposed to be at Santana's graduation party, not in the back of Kurt's Navigator in an empty parking lot.

Written for Klaine Week Day 5: Graduation/College. This one is naughty, folks!

I don't own Glee. Obviously. Fox would never allow these shenanigans.

* * *

><p><strong>Carpe Diem<strong>

They are supposed to be at Santana's party. There has been a constant stream of beeps and chimes coming from both of their phones over the last 20 minutes, but neither of them can be bothered to reply or even read the incoming messages.

They're being stupid and careless – and not just for ignoring their friends' messages, but because they are in the back of Kurt's Navigator in a dark corner of the school's parking lot and have been getting increasingly naked since the graduation ceremony ended and the other cars cleared away.

Kurt keeps telling himself that the windows are tinted and no one can see them unless their noses are pressed to the glass, and even then, in the dark of the night it would be difficult to make out what they are doing. He repeats this continuously until Blaine's perfect lips wrap around him and his mind clears of everything but the absolute bliss shooting through his body by way of his dick.

Though his eyes have long since adjusted to the darkness, Kurt can barely see Blaine's face. He can tell he is watching, can feel Blaine's eyes trained on him as he pants and squirms and tries not to thrust his hips forward. As if sensing this thought, Blaine rests his forearm against Kurt's hips, holding him securely in place before sliding his mouth farther down Kurt's shaft until he can feel the head of his cock bring up against the back of Blaine's throat.

Kurt moans loudly, his thighs shaking with the effort to stay still. He can feel Blaine smile around him for a moment before he sucks, pulling his slick mouth slowly down the length of Kurt's cock and back up again. Maybe Kurt should mind that he is being calmly tortured, and that Blaine is enjoying it so thoroughly, taking him apart and putting him back together. But he can't seem to find the extra brain cells to care even the slightest bit – not when Blaine's mouth has drifted away from his aching cock and he is currently tonguing at his balls and over his perineum.

He reaches down to take himself in hand, but Blaine swats him away with a low growl, not bothering to look up from where he is licking. "_Blaine_," Kurt whines and he startles at Blaine's huff of laughter against his balls.

Kurt whines again as Blaine lifts his mouth away with a mumble about impatience. He wants Blaine's mouth everywhere and he can't quite decide where he is most desperate for it at the moment. Blaine makes that decision for him, mercifully, his tongue swiping quickly around the head of Kurt's cock, licking at the slit and under the rim and down the vein before he is being engulfed by hot wetness. He escapes the hold of Blaine's forearm and pushes his hips up, pressing himself further into Blaine's mouth.

And Kurt's phone is ringing on the seat in front of him, shrill and obnoxious and he blocks it out, concentrating on the feeling of Blaine's hands and mouth and his hair tickling at Kurt's bare thighs. Blaine hums around him and grasps his hips, urging him forward. Kurt fucks up into Blaine's mouth as Blaine slides down, sucking and twisting left to right and back again. He swallows around Kurt's cock and Kurt keens, throwing his head back against the seat with a ragged gasp. He rocks his hips up again, Blaine's hot mouth meeting his thrust and sinking lower, sucking and twisting and licking and Kurt can feel the back of his throat and _fuck_, he swallows again. And that's it, Kurt's done for – one breathy cry of Blaine's name and he's coming.

Blaine works him through it, sliding slowly up and down, swallowing his come and moaning around him. Kurt can't do more than breathe and hum and groan, completely spent, lying naked on the backseat of his car with his legs splayed and feet resting on the backs of the seats in front of him. Blaine rises from his knees between Kurt's legs and Kurt can see his face at last.

"Congratulations, graduate," he says with a smug look on his face, sinful pink tongue licking at the corner of his mouth and continuing over his lips. And Kurt really, really wants to wipe that smug look from his face.

He grasps Blaine around the waist the pulls him forward into his lap, then shifts their positions, leaving Blaine flat on his back. Kurt straddles him, fingers slowly roaming over Blaine's chest. He pushes the unbuttoned shirt further back off Blaine's shoulders and presses a sucking kiss right over his heart. "Whatever shall I do with you?" he muses aloud and catches Blaine's smile out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt slides his mouth from Blaine's chest up his throat and over his chin, finally capturing his lips in a searing kiss. And Kurt's phone starts ringing again, buzzing around on the driver's seat as it vibrates. He throws the back of the seat an angry glare before turning his attentions back on Blaine, who is grinning up at him from below.

He still looks far too smug, Kurt thinks, and watches Blaine's eyes widen as he slowly, languidly licks the palm of his hand, sucking a couple of fingers into his mouth for good measure. He gives Blaine a smug little smirk of his own, then reaches between their bodies and grasps Blaine's rigid cock.

Blaine throws his head back as he gasps. Kurt feels his body arch beneath him, his hips trying desperately to thrust upwards, but Kurt's weight holds him to the seat. "Uh uh uh," Kurt chastises with a throaty laugh. "Now what fun would that be?"

"There's lube," Blaine says. "In the bag on the floor."

Kurt smirks at him. "It tastes so bad, though," he muses. "And who knows where I might want to put my tongue."

Blaine whimpers and tries to buck his hips, Kurt shaking his head with a smile. He's got Blaine just where he wants him now – he's thinking, imagining. Kurt feels his cock hardening again as he contemplates where exactly Blaine's mind must be wandering.

Kurt's phone starts ringing again, the tone strident and demanding as it echoes throughout the car.

"Just answer it," Blaine says, his voice hoarse. "They're going to keep calling until you do."

Kurt grumbles under his breath and climbs off Blaine in order to lean over the centre console to grab his phone from the front seat.

"What, Finn?" he snaps.

"Dude, thank God. We were really starting to get worried," Finn says.

Kurt visibly softens, his shoulders slumping as he lowers himself down to sit on the edge of the seat next to Blaine. "We're fine," Kurt tells him. "We'll be along in a little while."

"Cool. I'll tell Rachel. What are you guys doing, anyway?"

"I don't know," Kurt says with a grin and moves the phone a slight way from his mouth. "Hey, Blaine, what are we doing?"

Blaine starts to laugh, his shoulders shaking as Kurt quirks an eyebrow and shakes his bare ass against the seat of the car.

"Why's Blaine laughing?" Finn sounds confused.

"He's a little hysterical," Kurt says. "You interrupted us and he hasn't had an orgasm yet. So I should probably get going so I can finish that. You know, finish Blaine."

"Oh my God, you guys are... um, I'm just gonna... Bye. See ya at Santana's. Bye!"

Kurt chuckles and tosses his phone into the pocket on the back of the seat. He watches as Blaine continues to laugh, curled up next to him, cock still painfully hard and resting against his stomach. Kurt grabs him by the calves and pulls, stretching him back out, Blaine startling at the rapid movement. Kurt grins and climbs on top of him, straddling his naked thighs once again.

"Now," he says and takes Blaine's cock into his hand. "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"


End file.
